This invention relates to a rotor fastening arrangement, in particular for the connection between a drive shaft and a rotor hub of a centrifugal pump assembly, wherein a fitting surface and at least one contact surface are formed on a drive shaft end, wherein the drive shaft end is provided with a central bore having an internal thread, wherein a fitting surface and at least one contact surface are formed on the rotor hub and wherein the rotor hub is provided with a central bore having an internal thread.
German patent publication no. DE 10 2007 044 646 A1 describes a rotor fastening arrangement on a centrifugal pump assembly which is comprised of a centrifugal pump and a drive. It is shown how the connection between a drive shaft and a rotor hub is established by a threaded screw. In this case the internal thread of the drive shaft and of the rotor hub is formed in the same direction and continuously. The device shown makes possible a secure connection between drive and rotor. What is not described in the document is the shaft seal between the rotor represented and the drive motor. Depending on the field of application, in some cases very high demands are placed on this seal. In a typical case, the centrifugal pump assembly may be sealed by a single axial face seal. In some cases, however, it is necessary to provide a double seal for safety reasons. In this case two seals are mounted serially along the shaft, creating an additional space requirement for the second seal. The rotor fastening arrangement from DE 10 2007 044 646 A1 must be re-dimensioned for these cases.